Dark of the Storm
by zeratulatb
Summary: Post season two. A category five hurricane all but ravages LA. Tori and her friends are spending the afternoon at her house when it hits. Trapped in the house with no means of escape and quickly dwindling supplies, the gang are starting to lose their minds. To survive, they must all work together and trust each other, now more than ever. But can they? Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie.
1. Prologue: Storm's Coming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Prologue**

**Storm's Coming**

It was a windy day in Los Angeles. The trees were creaking and cracking in the fierce wind and the wind howled as it blew and blew. There seem to be no end to this. The sky was gray and filled with storm clouds that rumbled with thunder. The lightning struck in short bursts and lights up the sky. Over the Pacific Ocean a storm was brewing. This wasn't any ordinary storm. It happened to be a massive hurricane.

On a hill on the west side of L.A. a house in a neighborhood was full of life. By full of life, it had six occupants inside. All six of them were in the living room, watching the news about the upcoming storm.

"The winds do not seem to be stopping," the weatherman explained to the camera. "Satelite imagery shows that a massive hurricane is brewing over the Pacific Ocean and is heading towards SoCal at an alarming pace." he continued. This earned gasps from everyone in the living room.

The occupants were teenagers who go to Hollywood Arts. Tori Vega is the new popular singer who recently arrived at H.A.; Andre Harris is a prodigious muscian; Cat Valentine is the bubly, naive jack of all trades performer; Robbie Shapiro and his annoying puppet, Rex, is the ventriloquist who doesn't like to be referenced as one; Jade West was the Gothic bitch of the gang and a studying actress; her boyfriend, Beck Oliver, who is almost emotionless, is the leader and also a studying actor.

All six of them had been watching _Drake & Josh_ when the show was interrupted by the news for a weather bulletin. Tori and Andre were sitting close to each other on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie, with Rex, were close too, but were being awkward about avoiding each other's gaze; Beck and Jade were the closest of them all. Jade was sitting on Beck's lap with his hand on her ass.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Robbie blurted out after the weatherman announce that the hurricane, now name Hurricane Rick, was a category five, the highest category, with winds said to be exceeding 200 mph, the most powerful hurricane ever recorded. The storm was to hit L.A. within three hours.

"We need to move fast and get supplies before the flood hits." Beck stated. Jade leapt off his lap so he could stand.

"The larger markets will be swarmed, so we'll have to go to smaller ones." Andre added.

"Agreed." Tori replied, standing up nervously. Everyone turned to Cat, who was cuddling with her purple giraffe and had a terrifed look.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed." she whispered to herself.

"It'll be ok, Cat." replied Jade, who was grabbing her jacket to get ready to leave.

"We should get going" Rex stated. Everyone except Cat nodded in agreement. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade got ready and grabbed keys and headed for the front door when...

There was a huge explosion outside that caused everyone to take cover. The explosion shook the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Jade spoke out everyone's thoughts.

"I don't know." Beck answered for everyone. Tori gingerily got up and went to the front door and opened it slowly. There was a car, or at least part of a car blocking the path.

"Shit; there's a car blocking us." Tori explained. Andre and Beck moved forward past Tori and started shoving at the car. It wouldn't budge.

"Let's try the garage." Beck suggested. This was followed by several more explosions. The tv shut off and the lights flickered off.

"Now what?" Robbie asked. Tori headed for the door that lead to the garage. She opened it and screamed while jumping back. The garage was in ruins. Full of cars with various degrees of damage. All of the blocking any way out. Andre, Beck, Jade, and Robbie approached and looked in the garage.

"Is there another way outta here, Vega?" Jade asked nervously. This wasn't like Jade at all. Tori looked at her with disbelief. Jade was nervous and scared, like an animal in the zoo.

"Let's try the backyard, we might get lucky." Tori explained and led the way to the backyard. She walked up to the backyard door and peered out. She looked for a few seconds before turning back to the approaching gang.

"Um, it looks like we'll be here for awhile." Tori stated, struggling to control herself. She was shaking and she was on the verge of freaking out. Andre moved forward and gave her a big hug. The backyard looked a lot like the garage did. Cars and trucks littered it and piled high and looked unstable. It was now raining and there was howling winds and claps of thunder and lightning was striking everywhere.

"We're trapped here?" came Cat's shaky voice. The gang turned to the littlest of the group, surprised that she spoke. Robbie went to her and sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We can't be! There has to be a way out!" Jade shouted, freaking out.

"Calm down baby, everything will be alright." Beck replied trying to calm his girlfriend down. This seemed hard for him since he too was freaking out a little, but he was more in control of himself than Jade was.

"Alright?! You call _this_ shit alright?!" Jade shrieks at Beck. She is clearly terrified. Even the tough Gothic gets scared.

"Freaking out won't help much, Jade!" Andre defended Beck. Jade rounded on him and gave him her trademark death glare. It would be scary if she wasn't scared shitless.

"What do we do?" Robbie voiced everyone's thoughts.

This will be a long day.

**zeratulatb presents:**

**A new VICTORiOUS Fanfiction:**

**DARK OF THE STORM**


	2. I can't take it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Beck's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

**"I can't take it!"**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. She needs to calm down. I know she scared, fuck I'm scared too, but freaking out won't help us at all.

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." I tell her.

"Does anyone got cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars.

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks Tori whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Cause, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my parents are ok. I think my RV got trashed and tossed around by the storm. R.I.P. Silver Streak.

Tori comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Tori claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. Tori sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Tori intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre stated.

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I looked over at Jade who has been silent for several minutes. I walked over to her and as soon as I was within arm's length, she suddenly wrapped her porcelain arms around me and squeezed tightly, knocking the wind outta me. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. Poor thing was uneasy with all this. I'll make her feel better, I always have and I always will.

"I'm scared, Beck." she whispered to me.

"I know; I'm scared too, baby." I said in a reassuring voice. I kissed the top of her head.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Tori replied.

"How about a window?" I suggest. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said! We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of me and runs upstairs with Tori, Andre, and I following her.

Jade kicks open a door that leads to a bathroom and walks in with the three of us in the hallway. She pulls back the shower curtains and walks in and reaches up to the window and pries it open.

"Someone give me a boost." Jade commanded. By "someone" she means me. So I walk up to her, grab her waist, and lift her high enough for her to poke her head out.

"What do you see?" I ask her after a few moments.

"Uh, a lotta vehicles and water and the neighborhood is in ruins; I'm surprised anything is standing. Pull me back." she replies and I pull her out and put her down, my arms aching from holding her.

"Bedroom windows?" Andre asks Tori.

"Not very big, but let's try." Tori replies moving down the hall to her room, I'm assuming and she goes inside and goes to the window with Andre and they open the curtains and both gasp at the sight of a vehicle propped gingerly against the house, blocking the window. You've gotta be shitting me.

"Oh no; let's see the others." Tori says running outside and going to the other bedroom next door, which I guess is Trina's, who I'm thankful is not here. Tori goes inside and pulls the curtains and the window is blocked by a pole of some sort.

"I think that's a transformer." Tori states. That makes since, we lost power several minutes ago, and if that's the transformer, well, that explains a lot.

Tori runs out and goes to the end of the hall and enters the final room, which is a large master bedroom, that happens to have a soggy floor that is covered in shards of glass. THe curtains are bulged at the middle like something is pushed against them and they are billowing slightly from the wind.

"Not a good sign." I remark. Tori goes to the window and pulls the curtains and shows the cause of the bulge, another car blocking the fucking window.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Andre states.

"Ugh, now what do we do?" Jade asks no one in particular. I shake my head slowly.

"I don't know, babe." I reply. We walk out of the master bedroom defeated and headed back downstairs. Cat and Robbie are sitting together at the piano bench, listening to the radio. I notice how close they are. Robbie will take care of her, he has always been there for her, even if she doesn't want him to be.

"What's up?" Cat asks, without turning from the radio.

"Windows are blocked by debris." Tori replies. Cat squeals a little and clutches Robbie and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs us, turning the radio up for us to hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts fiddling with the tuners and changes channels, recieving nothing but buzzing.

"Power must have gone out." Robbie tells us sadly, earning him another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!"

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip on Robbie. Robbie turned the radio off.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Tori and Andre sat together on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie sat together next to them; Jade and I took the other couch for ourselves.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. Good question and I wish I had a good answer.

"Awhile." I reply. My response is vague, but awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food. Which gives me an idea.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." I state.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Tori responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Andre, Jade, and I followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Tori stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre pointed out.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" Robbie said out of the blue. I look at the other's and they are confused as I am by this.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask him.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie pointed out. Shit, didn't think of that one. Good thinking Rob.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Tori replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

Now that all of the foodstuffs are out of the kitchen cabinets we can start to ration them. If we ration them correctly, we should, hopefully, have enough food to last us the rest of the month, which is three weeks away. Unfortunately, we'll have to keep our appetites under check and have to fight the urge to eat.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks Tori. Tori shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out.

"Phew, at least we have water." Tori says relieved. Robbie and Cat soon join us in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. Tori's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Tori replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. We all walked to stand beside her. I stood behind her and look past her shoulder inside the dark fridge. It was hard to make out the containers of food inside. From what I can tell, there's dairy, condiments, sandwich ingredients, whole wheat bread, and a containers full of leftovers of foods I can't tell. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." I state. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea wht's in there." Jade replied.

Tori left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Tori replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished.

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" Cat asked quietly. We all shrugged. Tori usually has something up her sleeve, so let's she what card she plays.

Tori returns after a couple of minutes witha blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Tori states at our confused looks.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Tori started. She looked at us all expectantly. I understood and nodded my head. Jade and Andre nodded as well. Robbie and Cat didn't reply nor nod, possibly not understanding what Tori means.

"I don't get it." Cat says.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre told her. Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie again, who now had a terrified look on his face.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Tori suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Tori looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." Tori said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I don't find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around me again and pulls me close to her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in closer. Tori starts writing on the first page. Andre, Cat, and Robbie went into the living room to see what Tori was writing. Only Jade and I remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

"I want out, Beck." Jade whispers to me. I kiss the top of her head and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I want out too, Jade." I tell her. I don't care what happens, I want Jade to survive all this. I want her to live a long and happy life. I want to be a part of that life too, no matter the cost. Our love for each other will be tested like never before. I love her so much. I pull back a bit and lift Jade's head with a finger under her chin and lean in to kiss her. She kisses back and runs her hair through my thick and fluffy hair. We break up after a few moments and lean in close to each other.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangments?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook Tori was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She lets go of me and grabs my hand and drags me upstairs before anyone could reply.

We enter the master bedroom and I instinctly flip the switch to turn on the lights, when I remembered that there was no power. The master bedroom was around the size of the living room. The window was on the right side and the bed was against the wall opposite the door. The floor in front of the window is covered in glass and soaked from the rain.

"Let's find something to pick up the glass." Jade states. I nod and looked around for a waste basket to put the glass in. The trouble was that it was gray outside and hard to see in the dim light and there was no power. I looked for a flashlight and found one on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. I move towards it and grab it and turn it on, flashing it towards the floor in front of the window. The glass shards glistened in the narrow beam of light from the flashlight. Thankfully, there's not too much, but I don't know how many tiny shards there are that are hard to see. At least its not too close to the bed, so itll be easy to navigate around there once the larger shards are removed.

"Here." Jade said, handing me some toilet paper that came from the adjacent master bathroom. I took the roll and unrolled a large amount of it and started wrapping it around my hand to protect it from the broken glass. A few layers should protect my hand. When I finish, I tear the toliet paper and hand the roll to Jade who does the same. I take a waste basket next to the bed and move towards the glass shards with the flashlight. The flashlight is small enough for me to put the end in my mouth. I try to keep my tongue away from it as it would not taste very appealing. I kneel on the floor and with the shine of the flashlight, I start to pick up the shards and put them in the waste basket next to me. Jade soon joins me and kneels across me and helps with the cleaning.

Eventually, all the glass shards that we can see are gone. The floor is a beige carpet, so it is hard to see small pieces of glass. Hell, I bet even in the light of the ceiling fan, it'll be hard to see them.

"Ok, I think we got them all." I state standing up.

"Want me to call Robbie up here and have him walk barefooted around here?" Jade asks, trying to sound innocent. It doesn't work on me.

"No and why would you want Robbie to do that?" I ask her.

"Cause he likes broken glass. Remember that stupid song that he tried to get us to play for those sticky three year olds?" Jade reminds me.

"Four year olds and yes I do."

"Whatever. Let's go check on the others." Jade says before leaving the room. I noda nd follow her back downstairs.

"Hey you guys." Tori greets us as we enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to us.

"What did she write?" I ask. Tori takes the notenook and hands it to me. I take it and hold it so Jade and I can read it together. There were many crossed out words.

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SolCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks; Robbie Shapiro, the boy with the afro and the glasses and his puppet, Rex; Caterina Valentine, the little redhead with the purple giraffe; Beckett Oliver, the boy with the long hair; and Jadelyn West, Beck's girlfriend, with the highlights and twenty pairs of scissors._

_ We are trapped in my house and all entrances and exits are blocked by debris and vehicles. We have managed to ration what food we have in the house and we have a source of water. The food supply should hopefully last us until the end of the month._

_ The radio told us what has happened but we lost the signal due to the storm, leaving us cut off from the outside world. We have no signal on our cell phones, which we have turned off to conserve the batteries._

_ End of log._

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds, and I can't help but grin at that. My Jade and her scissors.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Tori defends.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. Tori rolls her eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. Cat covered her ears. For some reason she hates swearing. Whatever.

"It's a good start, Tori." I comment on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." Tori replies with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Tori's gotta stop smiling at me as long as Jade is here. And since we're trapped here, she better stop quick if she wants to survive this.

This will be a long stay.

**Chapter 1. I wanted to finish Love Darkness before starting Dark of the Storm, but I had a bee in my bonnet and well, I started of with a cliffhanging prologue. I hope you guys will enjoy this one. The first six chapters are from the POV of each of the gang, to get a feel of how they're all taking the news of being trapped. The chapters after that will be interchanging.**


	3. I'm scared, Beck

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 2**

**"I'm scared, Beck."**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" I shouted, flipping out. This cannot be happening to me!

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells me.

"Does anyone got cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars. Fucking perfect. I'm gonna go crazy without it!

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks Vega whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face. Ugh, she looks like Cat a little and one Cat is bad enough already.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I secretly hope the radio works. Cause, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I have no idea what is happening to my family. My mom is stupid, my dad hates me, my stepmom is a bitch, and my little brother, Alan, is an upstart little shit who annoys me. All in all, I really could care less.

Vega comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Vega claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. Holy shit, I think she turned into Cat. Vega sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Vega intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre stated.

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I have been silent this whole time, still taking everything in. Beck seems to have noticed my silence and seems to know how scared I am. He moves towards me. As soon as he is at arm's length, I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tightly, not wanting to let go of him.

"I'm scared, Beck." she whispered to me.

"I know; I'm scared too, baby." He said in a reassuring voice. He kissed the top of my head.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Vega replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggested. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said! We need to get outta here!" I shout letting go of Beck and I run upstairs with Vega, Andre, and Beck following me.

As soon as I get up there, I move to the closest door. I kick it open. The door leads to a bathroom and walks in with the three of us in the hallway. I pull back the shower curtains and walks in and reaches up to the window and pry it open.

"Someone give me a boost." I commanded. By "someone" I mean Beck. Soon, I feel Beck's hand wrap around my waist and he lifts me high enough that I can pop my head out the window.

All around me, I see water and vehicles and all sorts of junk littering the street.

"What do you see?" I hear Beck ask after a few moments.

"Uh, a lotta vehicles and water and the neighborhood is in ruins; I'm surprised anything is standing. Pull me back." I reply and he pulls me back inside and puts me down.

"Bedroom windows?" Andre asks Vega.

"Not very big, but let's try." Vega replies moving down the hall to her ugly room, I'm assuming and she goes inside and goes to the window with Andre and they open the curtains and both gasp at the sight of a vehicle propped gingerly against the house, blocking the window. You've gotta be shitting me.

"Oh no; let's see the others." Vega says running outside and going to the other bedroom next door, which I guess is Trina's, who I'm thankful is not here. Because if she were, she'd be the first to go and I would make sure of it. Vega goes inside and pulls the curtains and the window is blocked by a pole of some sort.

"I think that's a transformer." Vega states. That makes since, we lost power several minutes ago, and if that's the transformer, well, that explains a lot.

Vega runs out and goes to the end of the hall and enters the final room, which is a large master bedroom, that happens to have a soggy floor that is covered in shards of glass. The curtains are bulged at the middle like something is pushed against them and they are billowing slightly from the wind.

"Not a good sign." Beck remarks. Vega goes to the window and pulls the curtains and shows the cause of the bulge, another car blocking the fucking window.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Andre states.

"Ugh, now what do we do?" I ask no one in particular. Beck shakes his head slowly.

"I don't know, babe." He replies. We walk out of the master bedroom defeated and headed back downstairs. Cat and Robbie are sitting together at the piano bench, listening to the radio. I notice how close they are. As much as I can't stand the both of them, especially Shapiro, I think they look good together.

"What's up?" Cat asks, without turning from the radio.

"Windows are blocked by debris." Vega replies. Cat squeals a little and clutches Robbie and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"Anything new?" I ask.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs us, turning the radio up for us to hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts fiddling with the tuners and changes channels, recieving nothing but buzzing.

"Power must have gone out." Robbie tells us sadly, earning him another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!" Pussy. SHe's squeezing him with the same amount of force as she squeezes her fucking purple giraffe, so it's not much.

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip on Robbie. Robbie turned the radio off.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Vega and Andre sat together on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie sat together next to them; Beck and I took the other couch for ourselves. I sat on his lap again and he wrapped his olive arms around me protectively.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. Good question and I wish I had a good answer.

"Awhile." Beck replies. I notice how vague his response is. Awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food. And I'll probably go crazy before that happens.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states all of the sudden. Ithink he read my mind.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Vega responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Andre, Beck, and I followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Vega stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." I suggest innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre pointed out.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." I say nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" Robbie said out of the blue. Everyone is confused by Robbie's blurt out. Idiot.

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck asks him.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie pointed out. Shit, I hate to admit it, but Robbie's right.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Vega replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries? I mean, we'll be killing ourselves in a few days most likely, so why take anything down with us?

Now that all of the foodstuffs are out of the kitchen cabinets we can start to ration them. If we ration them correctly, we should, hopefully, have enough food to last us the rest of the month, which is three weeks away. Unfortunately, we'll have to keep our appetites under check and have to fight the urge to eat.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks Vega. Vega shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out. I can't help but put on a relieved smile.

"Phew, at least we have water." Vega says relieved. Robbie and Cat soon join us in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. Vega's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Vega replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." I snap at her and walk to the fridge and open the door before anybody could object. The others walked to stand beside me. From what I can tell that is inside, there's dairy, condiments, sandwich ingredients, whole wheat bread, and a containers full of leftovers of foods I can't tell. I shut the door to trap the escaping cool air.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck states. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea what's in there." I reply.

Vega left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Vega replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished.

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" Cat asked quietly. Everyone shrugged.

Vega returns after a couple of minutes witha blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Vega states at our confused looks. What? Why?

"Why? That seems unnecessary." I reply, my confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Vega started. She looked at us all expectantly. Beck seemed to understand and nodded his head. I got it and nodded. Andre nodded as well. Robbie and Cat didn't reply nor nod, possibly not understanding what Tori means.

"I don't get it." Cat says.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre told her. Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie again, who now had a terrified look on his face. Well, what did she expect?

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Vega suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Vega looked back at us and we all nod. Whatever.

"Ok, then I'll start." Vega said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I'd be lying if I didn't say I don't find it easy either. I wrap my arms around Beck again and pull him closer to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in closer. Vega starts writing on the first page. Andre, Cat, and Robbie went into the living room to see what Vega was writing. Only Beck and I remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

"I want out, Beck." I whisper to him. I don't want the others to see me like this too much. They'll think I've gone soft because of the storm. And I don't want that. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die tough, not some cowardly weakling like Cat. Beck kisses the top of me head and rubs my back reassuringly.

"I want out too, Jade." he tells me. I love him so much. He pulls back a bit and lifts my chin and leans in to kiss me. I kiss back and run my hand through his fluffy hair. We break up after a few moments and lean in close to each other.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangments?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook Vega was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." I reply automatically. I have not a single clue when we'll be able to fuck each other next, but I'd do it on that nice big bed. I let go of Beck and grab his hand and drag him upstairs before anyone could reply. I "hate" to scar the others for life.

We enter the master bedroom and I Beck flip the switch to turn on the lights, clearly forgetting that there was no power in the house at all. The master bedroom was around the size of the living room. The window was on the right side and the bed was against the wall opposite the door. The floor in front of the window is covered in glass and soaked from the rain.

"Let's find something to pick up the glass." I state. Beck nods and we started looking around for a waste basket to put the glass in. The trouble was that it was gray outside and hard to see in the dim light and there was no power. I go to the adjacent master bathroom and take the roll of toilet paper with me. We can use it to protect our hands from the glass. I used to like cutting myself, but that was with my special scissors. I reenter the bedroom and approach Beck.

"Here." I say, handing him some toilet paper. He took the roll and unrolled a large amount of it and started wrapping it around his hand to protect it from the broken glass. A few layers should do the job. When he finished, he tore the toliet paper and hand the roll back to me and I do the same. He then takes a waste basket next to the bed and move towards the glass shards with a flashlight in his mouth. He kneels on the floor and with the shine of the flashlight and starts to pick up the shards and put them in the waste basket next to him. I finish wrapping my hand in toilet paper and tear it off and put the now smaller roll on the bed and move to where Beck is and I kneel across him and begin picking up large shards of glass.

Eventually, all the glass shards that we can see are gone. The floor is a beige carpet, so it is hard to see small pieces of glass.

"Ok, I think we got them all." He states standing up.

"Want me to call Robbie up here and have him walk barefooted around here?" I ask, trying to sound innocent. It doesn't work on him unfortunately.

"No and why would you want Robbie to do that?" He asks me like he didn't already know the answer to that question.

"Cause he likes broken glass. Remember that stupid song that he tried to get us to play for those sticky three year olds?" I remind him in a duh voice.

"Four year olds and yes I do." He replies. Eh, worth a try.

"Whatever. Let's go check on the others." I say before leaving the room. I hear Beck following behind me.

"Hey you guys." Vega greets us as we enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to us.

"What did she write?" Beck asks. Vega takes the notenook and hands it to Beck. Beck takes it and hold it so we can read it together. There were many crossed out words.

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SolCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks; Robbie Shapiro, the boy with the afro and the glasses and his puppet, Rex; Caterina Valentine, the little redhead with the purple giraffe; Beckett Oliver, the boy with the long hair; and Jadelyn West, Beck's girlfriend, with the highlights and twenty pairs of scissors._

_ We are trapped in my house and all entrances and exits are blocked by debris and vehicles. We have managed to ration what food we have in the house and we have a source of water. The food supply should hopefully last us until the end of the month._

_ The radio told us what has happened but we lost the signal due to the storm, leaving us cut off from the outside world. We have no signal on our cell phones, which we have turned off to conserve the batteries._

_ End of log._

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" I ask as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" I add for good measure, and I catch Beck grinning out of the corner of my eye. I'll deal with him later.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Vega defends.

"Why?!" I shout. I don't like her!

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. I contemplates this for a moment. Um...

"Yeah." I reply. Vega rolls her eyes in defeat. Ha ha bitch!

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately. Grrrrr! She used that nickname again! How many times to I have to fucking tell her!?

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" I snarl. Cat covered her ears. For some reason she hates swearing. Whatever. I really could care less about that.

"It's a good start, Vega." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject. Oh, he'll regret commenting on her journal.

"Thank you, Beck." Vega replies with a smile. I roll my eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Vega has _got_ to stop hitting on Beck if she wants to survive this.

We've been trapped for what, two hours, and I already am going crazy!

**Chapter 2. Jade's POV. Next, Andre's POV.**


	4. I don't want to die alone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Andre's POV.**

**Chapter 3**

**"I don't want to die alone."**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. Damn girl, chillax. Freaking out won't help our cause.

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells her. Thankfully he's here. He's the only one who can get through to her.

"Does anyone got cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars. Damn. Wait! I have an idea!

"Do you have a radio?" I ask Tori whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Cause, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my family's doing ok. My grandmother, while loud and annoying, I hope she is ok.

Tori comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Tori claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. Tori sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Tori intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio. Oh good, we got a signal.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing. But, that doesn't lift my spirits.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued. Damn.

"Holy shit, this is bad." I state.

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I look at Tori and notice how worried she is. I decide to go sit down next to her on the bench. I've always been a shoulder for her to lean on. As soon as I sit down, she puts her head on my shoulder as I expected.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Tori replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggested. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said! We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of me and runs upstairs with Tori, Beck, and I following her.

Jade kicks open a door that leads to a bathroom and walks in with the three of us in the hallway. She pulls back the shower curtains and walks in and reaches up to the window and pries it open.

"Someone give me a boost." Jade commanded. By "someone" she means Beck. So Beck walks up to her, grab her waist, and lifts her high enough for her to poke her head out.

"What do you see?" Beck asks her after a few moments.

"Uh, a lotta vehicles and water and the neighborhood is in ruins; I'm surprised anything is standing. Pull me back." she replies and he pulls her out and put her down.

"Bedroom windows?" I ask Tori.

"Not very big, but let's try." Tori replies moving down the hall to her room, I'm assuming and she goes inside and goes to the window with me and we open the curtains and gasp at the sight of a vehicle propped gingerly against the house, blocking the window. You've gotta be shitting me.

"Oh no; let's see the others." Tori says running outside and going to the other bedroom next door, which I guess is Trina's, who I'm thankful is not here. Tori goes inside and pulls the curtains and the window is blocked by a pole of some sort.

"I think that's a transformer." Tori states. That makes since, we lost power several minutes ago, and if that's the transformer, well, that explains a lot. No transformer, to electricity. Sorry, Franklin.

Tori runs out and goes to the end of the hall and enters the final room, which is a large master bedroom, that happens to have a soggy floor that is covered in shards of glass. The curtains are bulged at the middle like something is pushed against them and they are billowing slightly from the wind.

"Not a good sign." Beck remarks. Tori goes to the window and pulls the curtains and shows the cause of the bulge, another car blocking the fucking window.

"You've gotta be shitting me." I state.

"Ugh, now what do we do?" Jade asks no one in particular. Beck shakes hi head slowly.

"I don't know, babe." Beck replies. We walk out of the master bedroom defeated and headed back downstairs. Cat and Robbie are sitting together at the piano bench, listening to the radio. I notice how close they are. Robbie will take care of her, he has always been there for her, even if she doesn't want him to be.

"What's up?" Cat asks, without turning from the radio.

"Windows are blocked by debris." Tori replies. Cat squeals a little and clutches Robbie and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs us, turning the radio up for us to hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation. Shee-it.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts fiddling with the tuners and changes channels, recieving nothing but buzzing.

"Power must have gone out." Robbie tells us sadly, earning him another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!" Oh for crying out loud Robbie, she's barely squeezing!

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip on Robbie. Robbie turned the radio off.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Tori and I sit together on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie sat together next to us Jade and Beck took the other couch for ourselves.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. Good question and I wish I had a good answer.

"Awhile." Beck replies vageuly. His response is vague, but awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states suddenly.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Tori responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Beck, Jade, and I followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Tori stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" I point out, giving Jade a wary look. She's edgy that one.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" Robbie said out of the blue. Huh?

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck asks him.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie pointed out. Wow, for an annoying loser, he has his moments.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Tori replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

Now that all of the foodstuffs are out of the kitchen cabinets we can start to ration them. If we ration them correctly, we should, hopefully, have enough food to last us the rest of the month, which is three weeks away. Unfortunately, we'll have to keep our appetites under check and have to fight the urge to eat. But, do we have a source of water? We can go at least a week without food, but at least three or four days without water. I don't want to drink hurricane rain water, thank you very much!

"Do we have water?" I ask Tori. Tori shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out.

"Phew, at least we have water." Tori says relieved. Robbie and Cat soon join us in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. Tori's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Tori replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. We all walked to stand beside her. I stood behind Beck and look past Jade's shoulder inside the dark fridge. It was hard to make out the containers of food inside. From what I can tell, there's dairy, condiments, sandwich ingredients, whole wheat bread, and a containers full of leftovers of foods I can't tell. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck states. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea wht's in there." Jade replied.

Tori left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Tori replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished. Um, ok?

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" Cat asked quietly. We all shrugged. Tori usually has something up her sleeve, so let's she what card she plays.

Tori returns after a couple of minutes witha blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Tori states at our confused looks.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Tori started. She looked at us all expectantly. Beck understood and nodded his head. Jade and I nodded as well. Robbie and Cat didn't reply nor nod, possibly not understanding what Tori means.

"I don't get it." Cat says.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." I tell her patiently. Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie again, who now had a terrified look on his face.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Tori suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Tori looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." Tori said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I don't find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around me again and pulls me close to her. Beck wrapped his arms around her and pull her in closer. Tori starts writing on the first page. Cat, Robbie, and I went into the living room to see what Tori was writing. Only Jade and Beck remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy. I look up briefly to see them kissing.

I look back down at the beautiful brunette sitting in front of me, writing. She's so pretty. I want to be with her, like Beck and Jade are. SHe really helped me through my crush with Jade a couple of months ago. But, I think she did it only because she likes me. I hope she does. I don't want to be just a shoulder to lean on. I want more.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangments?" I asked without looking up from the notebook Tori was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She lets go of Beck and grabs his hand and drags him upstairs before anyone could reply.

Cat and Robbie go into the kitchen and start putting food away, leaving Tori and me alone. I move to sit down next to her and look down at what she is writing in the notebook.

Tori's daily log started to sound something like this:

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SolCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks..._

She hasn't gotten far, but I can't help but notice that she put my name first. She'll put Jade's last obviously.

"It's not a bad start," I state. She stops writing and leans back. She seems to have finished. Tori doesn;t take her eyes off the notebook. I take her hand in mine.

"Finished." She announces. Cat and Robbie reply with "ok"s.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. She looks at me and gives me a weak smile.

"I'll be fine, it's just..." she starts. She looks like she's about to cry. I let her hand go and wrap her in a hug. She hugs back tightly and sobs a little.

"I don't want to die alone." She mumbles into my chest.

"You won't die alone, Tori; you got me and Cat and Robbie and Beck and in a way, Jade." I reassure her. She laughs a little and straightens out. Her cheeks stained with tears. I raise a thumb and clear the tears away from her eyes. She smiles at me.

"I really like you, Andre." she admits before she leans in. Before I know what's happening, her lips are on mine and she's kissing me! Her lips send a shock into my body and I find myself kissing her back. She is a good kisser. Much better than that annoying bitch I was with for awhile during the lame Prome. I hope Cat and Robbie aren't watching.

After a few moments, we break apart slowly.

"I'm sorry." Tori says.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask perplexed.

"I like you, Andre, but I don't know what will happen."

"None of us do."

"Do you like me back?" she asks hopeful.

"No." I reply simply. She looks horrified and ready to cry again.

"But-but-but I just.." she started.

"I _love_ you, Tori and I want us to be together even if we are trapped here forever." I respond quickly to prevent her from breaking down completely and hating me forever. She looks relieved.

"I love you too, Andre." she replies and we start kissing again.

We hear the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and we break apart and Jade followed closely by Beck enter the living room.

"Hey you guys." Tori greets them as they enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to them.

"What did she write?" Beck asks. Tori takes the notenook and hands it to him. He takes it and holds it so they can read it together.

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds. What the fuck is it with her and scissors? I mean really?

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Tori defends.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. Tori rolls her eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. Cat covered her ears. For some reason she hates swearing. Whatever.

"It's a good start, Tori." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." Tori replies with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Tori's gotta stop smiling at me as long as Jade is here. And since we're trapped here, she better stop quick if she wants to survive this.

This will be a long stay.

**Chapter 3. Andre's POV. Tori's next.**


	5. I really like you, Andre

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 4**

**"I really like you, Andre."**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. Please calm down Jade. Freaking out won't help us.

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells her. I'm glad he's here. He's the only one who can control her.

"Does anyone got cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars. Damn.

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks me. My eyes widen at the idea and I recall that I have a battery powered radio upstairs

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" I say cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Cause, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my parents are ok. Trina, not so much.

I go into my room and fetch my old radio.

I come back from upstairs, carrying the radio. I set it up on the piano and turn it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. I clap my hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. I then sit on the piano bench and starts tuning it. I feel the entire house is staring at me intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually I stop and a woman's voice comes out of the radio. Oh good, we got a signal.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing. But, that doesn't lift my spirits.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued. Damn.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre states.

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I feel Andre looking at me and notice how worried he is. He comes over to me and sits down. He was always a shoulder for me to lean on. As soon as he sits down, I put my head on his shoulder.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Andre replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggested. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said! We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of me and runs upstairs with Andre, Beck, and I following her.

Jade kicks open a door that leads to a bathroom and walks in with the three of us in the hallway. She pulls back the shower curtains and walks in and reaches up to the window and pries it open.

"Someone give me a boost." Jade commanded. By "someone" she means Beck. So Beck walks up to her, grab her waist, and lifts her high enough for her to poke her head out.

"What do you see?" Beck asks her after a few moments.

"Uh, a lotta vehicles and water and the neighborhood is in ruins; I'm surprised anything is standing. Pull me back." she replies and he pulls her out and put her down.

"Bedroom windows?" Andre asks me.

"Not very big, but let's try." I reply and move down the hall to my room and enter. I go inside and move to the window with Andre and we open the curtains and gasp at the sight of a vehicle propped gingerly against the house, blocking the window. You've gotta be shitting me.

"Oh no; let's see the others." I say running outside and going to the other bedroom next door, which is Trina's, who I'm thankful is not here. I go inside and pull at the curtains and the window is blocked by a pole of some sort.

"I think that's a transformer." I state. That makes since, we lost power several minutes ago, and if that's the transformer, well, that explains a lot.

I run out and go to the end of the hall and enters the final room, which is my parent's master bedroom, that happens to have a soggy floor that is covered in shards of glass. The curtains are bulged at the middle like something is pushed against them and they are billowing slightly from the wind.

"Not a good sign." Beck remarks. Nodding, I go to the window and pulls the curtains and shows the cause of the bulge, another car blocking the fucking window.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Andre states.

"Ugh, now what do we do?" Jade asks no one in particular. Beck shakes his head slowly.

"I don't know, babe." Beck replies. We walk out of the master bedroom defeated and headed back downstairs. Cat and Robbie are sitting together at the piano bench, listening to the radio. I notice how close they are. Robbie will take care of her, he has always been there for her, even if she doesn't want him to be.

"What's up?" Cat asks, without turning from the radio.

"Windows are blocked by debris." I reply. Cat squeals a little and clutches Robbie and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs us, turning the radio up for us to hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation. Well, fuck.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts fiddling with the tuners and changes channels, recieving nothing but buzzing.

"Power must have gone out." Robbie tells us sadly, earning him another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!" Oh for crying out loud Robbie, she's barely squeezing! How can he expect any girl to like him if he's such a pussy over the smallest things?

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip on Robbie. Robbie turned the radio off.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Andre and I sit together on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie sat together next to us Jade and Beck took the other couch for ourselves. I notice that Andre was very close to me like he was earlier when I first got the radio to work.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. Good question and I wish I had a good answer.

"Awhile." Beck replies vageuly. His response is vague, but awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states suddenly. Agreed.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." I respond and jump up from my seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Beck, Jade, and Andre soon followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." I state motioning to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently. Um, no we won't, Jade!

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." I reply with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre points out, giving Jade a wary look. She's edgy that one.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" Robbie said out of the blue. Huh?

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck asks him.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie pointed out. Damn, that was actually an ingenious idea.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." I replied, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my blue phone and turn it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

Now that all of the foodstuffs are out of the kitchen cabinets we can start to ration them. If we ration them correctly, we should, hopefully, have enough food to last us the rest of the month, which is three weeks away. Unfortunately, we'll have to keep our appetites under check and have to fight the urge to eat. None of us have an eating disorder, so we should be ok.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks me. I shrug and move to the sink and turn the faucet on full blast and water comes spraying out. Shit yeah!

"Phew, at least we have water." I say relieved. Robbie and Cat soon join us in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. My eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge. Ummmm...no fucking clue, how about that?

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." I reply. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." I add.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. We all walked to stand beside her. I stood beside Andre and struggled look past Jade's shoulder inside the dark fridge. It was hard to make out the containers of food inside. From what I can tell, there's dairy, condiments, sandwich ingredients, whole wheat bread, and a containers full of leftovers of foods I can't tell. It'll come back to me wh I can examine the containers' contents later. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck states. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea what's in there." Jade replied. I then suddenly got hit by an idea.

I leave the kitchen and headed for the stairs. We need to start a daily journal entry for our time here, in case we don't...

"Where are you going?" Andre asked. Is it me or did he sound sadden by my being away from him for a few minutes? I think he did. I smile with my back turned. He likes me.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." I replied without looking back. I'm blushing. I ascend the stairs and vanished. I hope the blush disappears by the time I get back.

I go into my room and sigh. Andre likes me. I figured he has liked me more since he had a crush on Jade. I helped him so that I could hopefully get him to like me. I was secretly sad for two months following his crush and hoped that one day he'll like me the way I like him. And it seems that day has come. But, we're trapped and we'll do some last minute things very quickly. If we survive this (big if), will he still like me? I hope so. But, I'm gonna make my move on him.

I grab a notebook on my dresser and a pen and head back.

I reappear at the top of the steps and everyone is staring at me thoroughly confused.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." I explain to them.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look. Um, really, Jade?

"Well, we need it in case we..." I started. I give them all expectant looks. Beck understood and nodded his head. Jade and Andre nodded as well. Robbie and Cat didn't reply nor nod, possibly not understanding what I mean. I like them both, but they get on my nerves really easily and really fast. I've been around Trina too much. Fortunately I know how to contain my anger when it comes to the little things.

"I don't get it." Cat says.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre tells her patiently. Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie again, who now had a terrified look on his face.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" I suggested as I sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. I looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." I said shakily. I don't find this easy and I don't think they find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around Beck again and pulls him close to her. Beck wrapped his arms around her and pull her in closer. I start writing on the first page. Cat, Robbie, and Andre went into the living room to see what I was writing. Only Jade and Beck remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

I feel Andre behind me. Well, not really feel, he's not touching me. More like sensing him. I know he'll always be there for me no matter what happens and whatever comes between us.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangments?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook I was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She lets go of Beck and grabs his hand and drags him upstairs before anyone could reply.

Cat and Robbie go into the kitchen and start putting food away, leaving Andre and me alone. Andre moves to sit down next to me and looks at the notebook to see what I'm writing in it.

My daily log started to sound something like this:

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SolCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks..._

I haven't gotten far, but I can't help but wonder if Andre noticed that I put his name first. He probably thinks that I'll put Jade's last, which I will.

"It's not a bad start," Andre state. I stop writing and leans back. I read the entry over and over again, thinking that it's a good start. Andre then takes my hand in his and squeezes gently.

"Finished." I announce after a few moments. Cat and Robbie reply with "ok"s.

"Are you ok?" Andre asks me. I look at him and give him a weak smile.

"I'll be fine, it's just..." I starts. My eyes are starting to water. Andre lets my hand go and wraps me in a warming hug. I hug back tightly and I start to sob a little.

"I don't want to die alone." I mumble into his soft chest.

"You won't die alone, Tori; you got me and Cat and Robbie and Beck and in a way, Jade." he reassures me. I can't help but laugh a little at his joke and I straighten out. My cheeks are stained with tears. Andre raises a thumb and clears the tears away from my eyes. I smile at him. Come on Tori, do it! _Do it!_ You won't get a chance after this! I urge myself to make my move.

"I really like you, Andre." I admit before leaning in. Before I know what's happening, my lips are on his and I'm kissing him! That's the way to do it! My lips musta sent a shock into his body and Andre is kissing back. He is actually a better kisser than I expected. This was worth the wait. Oh, I hope Cat and Robbie aren't watching.

After a few moments, we break apart slowly.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks perplexed.

"I like you, Andre, but I don't know what will happen."

"None of us do."

"Do you like me back?" I ask hopeful.

"No." he replies simply. _WHAT?!_ How can he not possibly like me?! We just kissed and now he's saying he doesn't like me. I am beyond horrified and am struggling to not seriously breakdown.

"But-but-but I just.." I stuttered.

"I _love_ you, Tori and I want us to be together even if we are trapped here forever." he responds quickly to prevent me from breaking down in the house. I am startled by this a little but glad at the same time. He doesn't like me, he fucking _loves_ me!

"I love you too, Andre." I reply and we start kissing again.

We hear the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and we break apart and Jade followed closely by Beck enter the living room.

"Hey you guys." I greet them as they enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to them.

"What did she write?" Beck asks. I grab the notebook and hand it to him. He takes it and holds it so they can read it together.

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as they finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds. What the fuck is it with her and scissors? I mean really?

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" I defend.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" I ask hopeful. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. I roll my eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. Cat covered her ears. For some reason she hates swearing. Whatever.

"It's a good start, Tori." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." I reply with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Ha ha, Jade. I get the last laugh all the time, you bitch.

This will be a long stay. But at least I'll have Andre with me. I grab his hand and squeeze it.

**Chapter 4. Tori's POV. Robbie's next.**


	6. I'm under my bed!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Robbie's POV.**

**Chapter 5**

**"I'm under my bed!"**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. She needs to calm down. I know she scared, fuck I'm scared too, but freaking out won't help us at all. She's gonna scare Cat more so than she already is and she's starting to scare me too.

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells her.

"Does anyone have cell reception?" I wonder. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars.

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks Tori whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Because, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my parents are ok. I think my RV got trashed and tossed around by the storm. R.I.P. Silver Streak.

Tori comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Tori claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. Tori sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Tori intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre stated.

"Agreed." I replied. I see Beck look over at Jade who has been silent for several minutes. I watch him walk over to her and as soon as he was within arm's length, she suddenly wrapped her porcelain arms around him and squeezed tightly. Beck wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. I notice how close they look and I look over to where Andre and Tori are on the piano bench and I too notice how close they are and wonder if they will get together. I look at Cat who is still on the floor, clutching her purple giraffe as tight as she can. I move over to her with Rex and sit down next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me. She doesn't object. She even puts her head on my shoulders. I will look after her.

"I'm under my bed." she whispered to me.

"I know; I'm scared too, Cat." I said in a reassuring voice.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Tori replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggest. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." I pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said? We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of me and runs upstairs with Tori, Andre, and Beck following her, leaving Cat and I alone with Rex.

"How are you ok, Cat?" I ask her after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'm under my bed!" Cat squealed.

"Don't worry Cat; if you join my Rex's All Hot Chick Volleyball Squad, I'll protect you." Rex stated. Ugh, damnit, Rex! That's not what I wanted him to say! I wish I could control what he says sometimes.

"Fuck you, Rex." Cat whispered. I stare at her shocked that Cat swore despite hating "dirty" words and phrases. Man, this storm is changing her and not for the better.

"I thought you hate swearing?" I clarify to Cat.

"Does it matter? We're trapped here." Cat retorted sadly. Um, ok?

Cat squeals a little and clutches me and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"It's ok, Cat; we'll be fine." I reassure her.

"Will we be ok, Robbie?" she asks sadly. Yeah, I don't know.

"Yes we will be ok, Cat; we have to be."

"Kk." She replies. We sit there in awkward silence for a while. The others still haven't returned yet from upstairs. I hope everything is ok and that there's a way out. I look at Cat again and realize how beautiful she is in the dim, gray light. She may be sad and scared, but I will make her happy and brave, because I love her.

"Robbie, why are you so awkward around me?" she asks, breaking the silence between us.

"How would you like me to answer that?" I reply. 'Cause I have no idea how to answer that. DO I tell her I like her or love her?

"The truth of course, silly." She giggles. There's the happy Cat I know.

"Because the thongs he wears squish his privates." Rex replies. Cat squeals and grabs Rex and throws him across the room. I must admit, I was expecting that, so I didn't stop her from doing that. I think for a moment and decide what to tell her.

"I die every day." I answer.

"I die every day without you, Cat Valentine." I explain as lovingly as I can, which isn't much.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she squeals.

"I mean that I die every day without you as my girlfriend." I explain to her lovingly. She looks at me and smiles widely.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she clarifies.

"Yes."

"Really?" she clarifies again, moving closer to me.

"Really, really." I reply. Before I know what's happening, we are moving closer to each other. Inch by inch, our faces get closer until we are mere inches apart. I am paralyzed by some force and can only move my head.

Our lips then touch and we are kissing each other. Her lips are sweet and addictive. We are in sync and are so lost in each other's lips.

The sound of footsteps reach our ears and we break apart and look around. The others are coming back from upstairs, defeated looks on their faces. Apparently the windows are blocked upstairs. I hope we aren't blushing nor made it look too obvious that we were kissing not even ten seconds ago.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." I inform them, turning the radio up so they can hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

I start to fiddle with the tuners and changes channels, receiving nothing but buzzing. There has to be an active radio station around somewhere.

"Power must have gone out." I tell sadly, earning myself another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing me to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!"

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip. I turn the radio off and the incessant buzzing stops.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Tori and Andre sat together on one of the red couches; Beck and Jade sat together on the other couch. Cat and I sat down together next to Tori and Andre.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. How 'bout this for an answer? Fucked if I know?

"Awhile." Beck replies. I catch the vagueness in his response. I mean awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food. We'll need to ration what food we have in the house if we are to survive here.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states, reading my mind.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Tori responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Andre, Jade, and Beck followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops. Cat and I stayed in our seats and observed them cleaning the cabinets which had a lot of food in them.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Tori stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre pointed out.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly. Then something just hit me and it needed to be said.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" I said out of the blue, earning several confused looks directed at me.

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck replies.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." I point out. Their expressions changed to realization and they all agreed.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Tori replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

With all the foodstuffs on the counter, save for the refrigerated goods, they started to ration the food to last us for a few weeks.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks Tori. Tori shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out.

"Phew, at least we have water." Tori says relieved. Cat and I get up and join them in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her. Then again, we are kinda boyfriend/girlfriend so she feels safer with me.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" I asked. Tori's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Tori replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. They walked to the fridge to look inside. Cat and I loitered in the background. We can't get close enough to see what food is inside. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air after a while.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck state. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea what's in there." Jade replied.

Tori left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Tori replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished.

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" Cat asked quietly. We all shrugged. Tori usually has something up her sleeve, so let's see what card she plays.

Tori returns after a couple of minutes with blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Tori states at our confused looks.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Tori started. She looked at us all expectantly. I understood and nodded my head. Jade and Andre nodded as well. Cat and I didn't reply. Cat probably doesn't understand what Tori meant. I did, but it still scared me into not replying.

"I don't get it." Cat says. Just as I thought.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre told her. Cat gasped and grabbed me again.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Tori suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Tori looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." Tori said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I don't find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around me again and pulls me close to her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in closer. Tori starts writing on the first page. Andre, Cat, and I went into the living room to see what Tori was writing. Only Beck and Jade remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook Tori was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She grabs Beck's hand and drags him upstairs and they vanish to go clean the master bedroom of glass before anyone could say anything.

Cat and I moved to the piano bench. We sat down close to each other. We both sit in awkward silence, wishing that Andre and Tori weren't in the same room so that we could make out again. You can tell that Cat seemed pretty desperate to want to kiss me again.

"Finished." Tori said after a few minutes.

"Hey you guys." Tori greets them as they enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." I explained to them.

"What did she write?" I ask. Tori takes the notebook and hands it to me. I take it and hold it so Jade and I can read it together. There were many crossed out words.

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SoCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks; Robbie Shapiro, the boy with the afro and the glasses and his puppet, Rex; Caterina Valentine, the little redhead with the purple giraffe; Beckett Oliver, the boy with the long hair; and Jadelyn West, Beck's girlfriend, with the highlights and twenty pairs of scissors._

_ We are trapped in my house and all entrances and exits are blocked by debris and vehicles. We have managed to ration what food we have in the house and we have a source of water. The food supply should hopefully last us until the end of the month._

_ The radio told us what has happened but we lost the signal due to the storm, leaving us cut off from the outside world. We have no signal on our cell phones, which we have turned off to conserve the batteries._

_ End of log._

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds and that scares the shit outta me. Why would someone own sixty pairs of scissors?! Why?!

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Tori defends.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. Tori rolls her eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. Cat covered her ears. Now, she hates swearing again. Is she bipolar?

"It's a good start, Tori." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." Tori replies with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Tori's gotta stop smiling at Beck if she doesn't want Jade to slice her open with her scissors.

This will be a long stay.

**Chapter 5. Robbie's POV. Cat's next.**


	7. I die every day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Cat's POV.**

**Chapter 6**

**"I die every day."**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. Jadey, please calm down; you're scaring me. I want to be under my bed!

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells her.

"Does anyone have cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars. Sad day.

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks Tori whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Because, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my parents are ok. I worry about my brother a lot. He is such a disaster area. He can't help it. My parents are just as weird as my brother and I are.

Tori comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Tori claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. I smile excitedly from the sound. The buzzing hurts my ears though. Tori sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Tori intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing. Yay! I love good things!

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre stated. I covered my ears from his swearing. I'm too scared to tell him not to say 'shit' again. Shit! I just said it! Aaahh! I did it again!

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I see Beck look over at Jade who has been silent for several minutes. I watch him walk over to her and as soon as he was within arm's length, she suddenly wrapped her porcelain arms around him and squeezed tightly. Beck wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. I notice how close they look and I look over to where Andre and Tori are on the piano bench and I too notice how close they are and wonder if they will get together. I feel Robbie looking at me. I'm still on the floor, clutching Mr. Purple as tight as I can. He moves over to me with Rex and sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him. I don't object. I even puts my head on his shoulders. He'll look over me.

"I'm under my bed." I whisper to him.

"I know; I'm scared too, Cat." he said in a reassuring voice.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." I whimpered. I need to be free, I can't stay here!

"I don't know." Tori replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggest. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said? We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of Beck and runs upstairs with Tori, Andre, and Beck following her, leaving Robbie and I alone with Rex.

"How are you ok, Cat?" Robbie asks after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'm under my bed!" I squealed, clutching Mr. Purple tighter than ever.

"Don't worry Cat; if you join my Rex's All Hot Chick Volleyball Squad, I'll protect you." Rex stated. Ugh, its sooo annoying the way he behaves and feels that he has to hit on every girl he sees.

"Fuck you, Rex." I whispered. I gasp and put my hands to my mouth. I can't believe I just said that! I haven't swore in forever.

"I thought you hate swearing?" Robbie clarifies.

"Does it matter? We're trapped here." I retorted sadly. What else am I going to say?

I squeal a little and clutch him and Mr. Purple tightly afraid to let go. At least I'm close to Robbie. Yay I love being close to the people I love!

"It's ok, Cat; we'll be fine." he reassures me.

"Will we be ok, Robbie?" I ask sadly.

"Yes we will be ok, Cat; we have to be."

"Kk." I reply. We sit there in awkward silence for a while. The others still haven't returned yet from upstairs. I hope everything is ok and that there's a way out. Robbie looks at me again and just stares, slack jawed. It's freaking me out a little, but he looks cute that way. Yay I love cuteness. I wonder what he would look like if he were a unicorn, because he's cute and unicorns are cute.

"Robbie, why are you so awkward around me?" I ask, breaking the silence between us.

"How would you like me to answer that?" Robbie replies. Well, they is only one way to answer.

"The truth of course, silly." I giggle. He smiles embarrassedly.

"Because the thongs he wears squish his privates." Rex replies. I squeal and grab Rex and throw him as hard as I can across the room. Rex yells as he soars through the air and grunts when he lands on the ground hard. Robbie looks upset with my action but doesn't chase him for whatever reason.

"I die every day." he answers. Huh?

"I die every day without you, Cat Valentine." he explains as lovingly as he can, which isn't much.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I squeal confused. Seriously, is he dying!? How can I not being with him be killing him!? What's going on!?

"I mean that I die every day without you as my girlfriend." he explains. I look at him and smile widely. I don't understand it, but he wants me to be his girlfriend.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I clarify nervously.

"Yes."

"Really?" I clarify again, moving closer to him.

"Really, really." Robbie replies. Before I know what's happening, we are moving closer to each other. Inch by inch, our faces get closer until we are mere inches apart. I am paralyzed by some force and can only move my head.

Our lips then touch and we are kissing each other. His lips are actually nice to kiss and I'm hooked. We are in sync and are so lost in each other's lips.

The sound of footsteps reach our ears and we break apart and look around. The others are coming back from upstairs, defeated looks on their faces. Apparently the windows are blocked upstairs. I hope we aren't blushing nor made it look too obvious that we were kissing not even ten seconds ago.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs them, turning the radio up so they can hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts to fiddle with the tuners and changes channels, receiving nothing but buzzing. There has to be an active radio station around somewhere.

"Power must have gone out." I tell sadly, earning myself another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!"

"Sorry." I whine before loosening my grip. Robbie turned the radio off and the incessant buzzing stops. My ears are cheering from being freed from that noise.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Tori and Andre sat together on one of the red couches; Beck and Jade sat together on the other couch. Cat and I sat down together next to Tori and Andre.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I wondered.

"Awhile." Beck replies. That's not much of a response. I mean awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Tori responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Andre, Jade, and Beck followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops. Robbie and I stayed in our seats and observed them cleaning the cabinets which had a lot of food in them.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Tori stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre pointed out.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly. Then something just hit me and it needed to be said.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" I said out of the blue, earning several confused looks directed at me.

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck replies.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie point out. Their expressions changed to realization and they all agreed.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Tori replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

With all the foodstuffs on the counter, save for the refrigerated goods, they started to ration the food to last us for a few weeks. A few weeks? What if we're here longer? What will we do then? Eat each other? Well, Jade will do that, but what about the rest of us.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks Tori. Tori shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out.

"Phew, at least we have water." Tori says relieved. Robbie and I get up and join them in the kitchen to help with the rationing. I have calmed down and I don't have Mr. Purple with me.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. Tori's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Tori replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. They walked to the fridge to look inside. Robbie and I loitered in the background. We can't get close enough to see what food is inside. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air after a while.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck state. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea what's in there." Jade replied.

Tori left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Tori replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished.

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" I asked quietly. We all shrugged.

Tori returns after a couple of minutes with blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Tori states at our confused looks.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Tori started. She looked at us all expectantly. Beck understood and nodded his head. Jade and Andre nodded as well. Robbie and I didn't reply. Robbie looks a little uneasy.

"I don't get it." I say, thoroughly confused.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre told her. I gasped and grabbed Robbie again.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Tori suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Tori looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." Tori said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I don't find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around Beck again and pulls him close to her. I notice how close they are and I wish I could be that close with somebody. I hope that somebody is Robbie. Tori starts writing on the first page. Andre, Cat, and I went into the living room to see what Tori was writing. Only Beck and Jade remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook Tori was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She grabs Beck's hand and drags him upstairs and they vanish to go clean the master bedroom of glass before anyone could say anything.

Robbie and I moved to the piano bench. We sat down close to each other. We both sit in awkward silence, wishing that Andre and Tori weren't in the same room so that we could make out again. You can tell that I seemed pretty desperate to want to kiss him again. He actually is a good kisser and his lips are nice and soft.

"Finished." Tori said after a few minutes. She passes the log around and we all read it. Yay I love reading logs! They remind me of my diary!

"Hey you guys." Tori greets them as they enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to them.

"What did she write?" Beck ask. Tori takes the notebook and hands it to him. He takes it and hold it so Jade can read it with him. There were many crossed out words.

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SoCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks; Robbie Shapiro, the boy with the afro and the glasses and his puppet, Rex; Caterina Valentine, the little redhead with the purple giraffe; Beckett Oliver, the boy with the long hair; and Jadelyn West, Beck's girlfriend, with the highlights and twenty pairs of scissors._

_ We are trapped in my house and all entrances and exits are blocked by debris and vehicles. We have managed to ration what food we have in the house and we have a source of water. The food supply should hopefully last us until the end of the month._

_ The radio told us what has happened but we lost the signal due to the storm, leaving us cut off from the outside world. We have no signal on our cell phones, which we have turned off to conserve the batteries._

_ End of log._

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds and that scares me. Why would someone own sixty pairs of scissors?! Why?! I hope she doesn't have any of them with her. I hate to wake up and be without hair or see anyone else without hair.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Tori defends.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. Tori rolls her eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" I asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. I covered my ears tightly. I hate swearing. I really fucking hate it! Oh no! I just said the F bomb! Aaaaaah! I'm going crazy!

"It's a good start, Tori." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." Tori replies with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Tori's gotta stop smiling at Beck if she doesn't want Jade to slice her open with her scissors.

This will be a long stay. Full of sleepovers. Yay I love sleepovers! It won't be so bad if there are sleepovers!

**Chapter 6. Cat's POV. I'm back. I finished Love Darkness and will work on Dark of the Storm. For the rest of the story, the chapters will have interchanging POVs between the characters and sometimes 3rd person. R + R plz. Suggestions welcome. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**


	8. A Big Deal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 7**

**A Big Deal**

**Beck's POV**

I take Jade's hand and walk over to the kitchen table and sit down. She sits down next to me and places her head on my shoulder. This has been one hell of a day. Somehow, I had a feeling this was gonna be a bad day.

_Flashback. This morning at Beck's RV. 8:20._

_ I hear this buzzing from nearby. I twitch a bit and groan from it disturbing my slumber. I need to get up and turn it off before my phone is destroyed by Jade. Again. I had to replace two phones since I started dating Jade two years ago._

_I stir and start to sit up but I am shoved back down by Jade, who was also awakened by the damned phone. With a growl, she got out of bed and moved towards my phone._

_ "Jade! Don't do it!" I shout, but too late, my phone is thrown against the wall with incredible force and I hear it break against the wall. The buzzing stopped after the impact and landed on the floor. I throw Jade a reproachful look. She glares back at me._

_ "Dafuq did you do that for?" I groan as she came back into bed with me and pulled the sheets up to her chest._

_ "Your phone woke me up, again!" she retorted, closing her eyes._

_ "And why the hell couldn't you turn the alarm off?" I shout at her. Her eyes fly wide open and she gives me her death glare. Being her boyfriend for so long and surviving makes me immune to the effects of that glare._

_"Why the fuck is your alarm going off in the first place? Its summer vacation!" she replies._

_ "I forgot to turn it off." I glare at her. I kinda like these pointless arguments. Anything to push her buttons. She just looks sexy when she's mad. Right now, in a bra and panties, she couldn't look any sexier. Ok, down boy._

_"Whatever; what's for breakfast?" she asks, now bored from the argument. Ugh, this is gonna be a painful morning._

_After breakfast, I literally had to drag her to Tori's to spend the day. She was really cranky today because of my alarm. My phone surprisingly survived Jade's wrath, but I'll need to replace it again. I'll make sure it's made of steel. The screen and frame were cracked. I have not a single clue how it's even functioning anymore, but I'm keeping it off, before I get electrocuted by it or have it explode in my pants._

_End Flashback._

I hand Tori back her notebook with the day log in it. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone and turn it on.

"What time is it?" Andre asks.

"A little past 1." I answer, turning my phone off again and putting it back in my pocket.

"I'm getting hungry," Cat moaned rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, me too." Tori added.

"How much should we eat?" Robbie inquired.

"Not too much, obviously." Jade replied quietly. I moved to the kitchen, where the non-perishables were still on the table and countertops. I organized them by category. Cereals, crackers, chips, nuts, pretzels, popcorn, candy, cereal bars, nutritional bars, fruit snacks, and miscellaneous for that shit I don't know nor care about. Whatever.

"I organized the stuff so it'll be easier for us to get what we want." I explained, turning back to the others who were watching me intently.

**Jade's POV**

Beck just finished organizing the food we have into categories. I'm pretty hungry right now. My stomach has been growling for quite some time now. I walk over to Beck to grab food and am followed by the others. There's not much of a selection but anything will do. Not like we have a choice.

I grab some strawberry Pop Tarts and open a package. I take a bite and spit it out. The damned thing is stale. I check the box and see they expired last month. Perfect.

"Vega! You're stupid Pop Tarts expired last month!" I shout causing everyone to jump. Vega looked at me annoyed.

"Well excuse me for not eating Trina's stupid Pop Tarts!"

"Um, how are they Trina's?" Andre asked confused.

"Did you not see the tag on the box?" Tori pointed out. I lifted the box and turned it to see a black strip of paper on the box that says Property of Trina Vega. Of fucken course.

"Does she do this regularly?" Robbie asked. Tori nodded. I roll my eyes. What is wrong with this family? The parents are stupid, one of their daughters is a psychopathic bitch with no talent and the other is a talent hog who keeps trying to take my Beck from me despite claiming not wanting Beck.

"Well, that's one less thing we can eat." Beck said, grabbing the box of stale Pop Tarts and tossing them in the garbage. We started to check the boxes for expiration dates. Expired food we threw on the ground. Initially, we started with a couple. That couple turned to a handful. And that to a few. And soon at least a quarter of the food boxes were on the floor. Shit, this isn't good.

**Tori's POV**

We are staring at the boxes of food on the floor. Those boxes have expired food in them. I frown at how many there are.

"This complicates things a bit." Robbie stated.

"Agreed." Andre added.

"How much food de we have now?" Cat whimpered, clutching her giraffe tightly.

"Much less than what we started with." Beck informed her. Cat squealed and ran to the living room and curled up in a ball on a couch. Robbie went to comfort her.

"Vega, why don't you check the boxes for expiration dates?" Jade asked annoyed.

"I don't know! So we have a few boxes gone, what's the big deal?"

**Andre's POV**

"What is the big deal? Are you nuts?" I shout at her. She looks at me shocked. How naïve can she be? We're stuck in a giant house with limited supplies and now we have several expired boxes. Soon the whole house is in uproar.

"Oh c'mon!" Beck yelled.

"What you fucken serious, Vega?!" Jade shouted.

"Really?" Robbie and Rex groaned loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat squealed.

"Calm the fuck down everybody!" Tori shouted in retaliation.

"Everybody stop!" I yelled louder than all of them. They ceased and stared at me. "Let's not bug out, alright?"

"Dude, we have less food now than we did a few hours ago." Rex pointed out.

"Don't mean its Tori's fault." I retorted.

"It kinda does." Beck stated. Beck come on dawg. You're supposed to be on my side.

"I'm sorry that my family doesn't check the expiration dates too often." Tori said apologetically. She looked upset. I moved towards her to comfort her but she takes a step back. She pointed her finger at me accusingly.

"You and I are supposed to be together, Andre." She whimpers before she stalks off towards the stairs.

"Tori, babe wait-"

"Don't!" she snarls before she runs upstairs and I hear a door closing. I turn around slowly to see the others staring at me expectantly.

"Since when were you two together?" Beck asked.

"Since a few hours ago." I shrug.

"And now you've broken her heart. Congrats, dude." Jade sneers.

"Jade I swear to God, I will break you." I snarl, taking several steps towards her.

"You'll have to go through me first." Beck stated standing between Jade and I and giving me a threatening look.

"Oh, I would love to see you try, Oliver."

"Cut it out!" Cat screamed running in between Beck and I. "This is not helping us at all!"

"She's right." Rex agreed.

"Jade, you've gotta stop being so mean to everybody! Beck, I don't understand your love for her. Andre, you need to go to Tori and fix this. We all need to work together." Cat stated. You know for a bipolar teen with a personality like a child, she does say some pretty smart things time to time. I look at Beck and Jade. Beck seemed annoyed by Cat's remark. Jade seemed insulted. I shrug.

"Sorry guys." I said.

"'S cool." Beck said bored.

"Whatever." Jade replied. I turned and headed upstairs to Tori's room.

**Tori's POV**

I am lying on my bed crying. I am crying for many reasons. Firstly, we're stuck in my house with no means of communicating with the outside world. We have dwindling food supplies and have to toss more food now. And Andre really hurt me earlier. I am _not_ nuts. That really hurt. I am already suffering with Jade here, now Andre is at my throat. He's said he'd protect me and he wouldn't hurt me. Some promise!

There's a tiny knock on my door. I already know who it is and I am not in the mood to hear his voice.

"Go away, Andre." I sniffle.

"I just want to talk." He muttered from behind the door.

"I said 'go away'." I repeated irritated now.

"But-"he began.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I shout. Suddenly my door opens and he steps inside and closes the door behind him. I stand up and move towards him. My eyes are red and my face tear-stained.

"What part of 'leave me the fuck alone' did you not understand?" I ask threateningly. He rolled his eyes and smirked at this. How is this funny? I walk up to him and slap him across the face. He turns back to me slowly, his face burning in anger. I faltered and took a step back. I've never seen him this way before.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." He said slowly. I keep moving backwards until I meet my bed and sit down on it.

"I-I'm sorry. D-d-don't hurt m-me." I choke out, causing more tears to fall. I crawl up the bed a bit to keep my distance. He was really scary. He took a step towards me. "Don't hurt me." I whimpered out.

**Chapter 7. Sorry for taking too long to update. Been busy with school and work. I'll try to update more frequently.**


	9. Don't hurt me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 8**

**Don't hurt me**

**Tori's POV**

"D-don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." I begged as I crawled further away from him. His towering form loomed over me. "Please."

Andre moved towards me slowly. I couldn't run. I was terrified. I was on the floor beside my bed. Andre was on the opposite side, but he was coming around. I was crawling towards the wall, keeping my eyes on him. There wasn't anywhere for me to go.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." I whimpered. I am crying again. I am afraid that he will do something bad to me. What will he do to me?

"I won't hurt you, but I'll make you regret it." He replied in a low voice. Oh fuck no, please don't!

"Please don't." I say curling up in a ball and squeezing my eyes shut.

"By kissing you silly." I heard him say. What? I open my eyes and look up in time to see him crashing his lips onto mine. I was lost. I thought he was gonna hurt me. I kissed him back. He's a good at making out. He kissing me makes me feel safe. That scary moment is in the past. But I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared shitless at all.

After what feels like forever, we separate for a much needed breather. I look into his big brown eyes.

"You're not gonna hurt me?" I ask cautiously.

"Would I ever do that?" he asked.

"No, but don't do that again; you scared the shit outta me." He sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder and brings me close to him.

"I love you Tori. I will do anything to protect you from anything."

"I love you too, Andre." I smile at him and he returns it. We are leaning in about to kiss again when there is a knock on my door.

"What is it?" I ask loudly, looking at the door from behind my bed.

'It's Robbie; is everything ok?" Robbie's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Everything is fine man. We'll be down in a few. Eat without us." Andre replied.

"Roger dodger," Robbie replied and left. We listened for his footsteps to vanish.

"Now, where were we?" I ask turning to Andre.

"Right about here." He replied and we started kissing again.

His hands cupped my cheeks and I ran my fingers through his dreads. His tongue probed my lips, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and admitted entrance and our tongues danced together. The kiss deepened and became more heated with each moment. For some reason, I was starting to get bored. He must have been too, because his hands roamed to the hem of my t-shirt and mine went to the hem of his. Before I know what's happening, we were both shirtless. I was caressing his muscular chest and he wrapped his arms around my back and reached for the bra clasp. He undid it and slipped the bra off slowly. I looked at him expectantly and saw him stare at my exposed breasts. He had a look of desire but it was tainted with fear. I smiled to reassure him.

"I love your look. I feel in control and all-powerful." I whisper huskily. He looks in my eyes. His were dark with desire.

"You're so beautiful and perfect, Tori." He whispered.

"Touch them." I demand quietly. He complies and gently takes them in his hands and squeezes and plays with them. "Use your mouth." I add. He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on my breast while playing with the other one. He then switches after a few seconds to the other. I moan to this pleasure.

"We should move to the bed." He says after he stops sucking on my tits. I nod and we both climb on the bed, with me on the bottom.

"Wait- condoms. In the nightstand." I stop him and point to my nightstand on the right.

"You have condoms?" Andre asks puzzled.

"You never know when you'll need them." I point out. He nodded in agreement and moved to the nightstand, climbing over me and opening the drawer. This exposed his torso to me and I used this to my advantage. I kissed his stomach and he chuckled lightly. He then pulled out a condom and opened the package and took it out. He sat on the edge of the bed. I took off my jeans and watch him stand to pull his jeans and his boxers off. He then sat down again. I moved to sit next to him and stole a glance between his legs. His dick was covered in the condom. I pulled him in for a searing kiss.

I lied down and pulled him on top of me. We were kissing like no tomorrow and he trailed kisses down my body, first with my neck, then my chest and tits and stomach. He finally reached do to my panties and slowly slid them off, revealing my clean shaven, wet pussy. I pulled him up to me and started kissing him as he entered me. I moaned at the feeling of having him inside me. I enjoyed the feeling. It's a bit weird with the condom, but it's still enjoyable.

"Push harder." I demand softly. He complies and thrusts harder than before and he quickens the pace to. I try to move my hips in sync with his thrusts. My moans increase in volume as he thrusts harder and faster. "Oh fuck, Andre." I gasp.

A few moments later, I feel myself release. He does too as he groans and stops. Panting, we kiss each other for a second and he rolls off me and I cuddle into him.

"We should get dressed. The others will be expecting us." I inform him. He nods and sits up and pulls off the soiled condom and goes into my adjacent bathroom to clean himself as I start to get dressed.

It was wonderful and perfect. Not enough words to describe it. He comes out and throws his clothes on quickly. We hug and kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"On the contrary, you made me feel much better." I answered him. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now let's get some food. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

We left my room holding hands, closer than before. Maybe being trapped won't be so bad.

**Andre's POV**

Tori and I just had sex together as a couple for the first time and it was beyond perfect. I can't describe it, but it was amazing. I love her and her sexy-ass bod.

I'm actually glad to be trapped here in her house. I'm with her all the time and I can protect from anything. Our relationship can really grow here. I kiss her cheek as we head downstairs to have our first meal as a couple. Not official, but we can do all that boshit after we got outta here, if that happens.

**Chapter 8. There, the first sex scene. You guys likin' it so far? R and R plz. Next chapter should be up soon. Probably a day or 2. Hang in there, it's gonna get better.**


End file.
